


Bear Wrassling

by Capucine



Series: Obscure Hetalia Characters: 100-word drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aussie - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, bear wrestling, unadvised activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Australia visits Quebec, he thinks he might feel something for her. It turns out to be mostly fear he feels, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear Wrassling

**Author's Note:**

> Written at random. Enjoy!

She was just so... untamed. Australia, with her tan skin and her irrepressible cowlicks, the Aussie who just seemed to burst with energy.

And here she was, exploring his backyard.

Quebec watched her, and added, “You're not going to find a croc, you know. Cold-blooded creatures.”

Australia's eyes sparkled as she turned to look at him. Her grin was infectious, until she said, “Ah'm gonna find a bear, and ah'm gonna wrassle it!”

The rest of Quebec's day was spent, in order of importance: tree-climbing, bear-hunting, begging Australia to give up, and calling Canada to make sure she wasn't joking.


End file.
